This is the second year of a renewal of this Program project to support multidisciplinary clinical research projects which deal with evaluating the natural history of cancer, identifying favorable and unfavorable prognostic factors, and of finding new means of treatment. The program includes projects dealing with leukemias and lymphomas, head and neck cancer, urologic malignancies, brain tumors, malignant melanoma, lung and colon cancers. Many of the projects combine clinical trials using new therapeutic agents and basic research dealing with the biology, immunology, and biochemistry of human cancer cells from patients who are enrolled in these clinical studies. The central focus for all of these projects is the Clinical Cancer Research Unit.